


吃掉一只兔子

by Anonymous



Category: TV play
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 三轮小破车，激情产物，时间线为Eli和Lucille分手前 Eli和Luc的暧昧期 地点是公共房间派对      第一次写文 情感处理比较生硬 请多多包容（鞠躬）姐妹们快落就好！





	吃掉一只兔子

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott很苦恼，因为他不知道晚饭吃啥。  
> 这还不好办？

周六，公共房间派对 8：10pm

 

土著团正在密谋着什么。Basile站在一瓶下了药的酒面前，嘴里嘶着气，双手不断紧张地搓着，仅存的一点良心让他犹豫着要不要把酒给Daphne。“哇靠，禽兽啊 这么饥渴 话说你到底给不给她？？”Arthur说。“fuck 别说了 我都够烦了”Bas说着搓了一把头发。“yo 在干吗呢”Chloe走来，问Bas：“见到Lucas了吗？”土著团相视一笑，殷勤地指出lulu的位置。Chloe看了看远处坐着的luc，露出自信的笑容：“谢啦，玩的开心。”并顺走了那瓶放在Basile面前的酒。土著团们起哄起得开心，根本没注意到出大事了。

 

Lucas坐在角落里，蓝色的大眼睛无辜地睁着，到处寻找那个勾去他灵魂的身影。Chole冲着Lucas走来：“Lucas ，又见到你了。”Luc还没从望夫状态中醒来，懵地看向Cho：“en……hi”Chole望了望四周，把酒推到他面前：“愿意跟我喝一杯吗？”这时，Lucas瞄到了门口进来的Eliott，眼睛顿时明亮起来。刚想要找个借口推掉Cho的纠缠，Luc突然看到一个棕色头发的女孩跑入Eli怀中，而他宠溺地抱着她，那种特属于Eli的深情是Luc梦寐以求的。这一对相拥的恋人是如此的刺眼，Luc的呼吸一滞，他想要把视线从这对热恋的情人上移开，可他办不到，胸口莫名燃烧着的情愫让他无法喘息的心脏像溺水一般地疼痛。“Lucas？Luc？”Chole疑惑地看着Luc，就要转头去看向他望去的方向。Luc一狠心，抓起酒杯，一饮而尽。酒杯里的液体很辛辣，好像这样就可以抵消心里的郁闷一般。Chole欣喜地看着Lucas，颇有种猎人看着自己即将到手的猎物之感。

 

几杯酒下肚，Luc开始感觉到不对劲。派对上绚丽的灯光在他的眼前晕成了彩色的雾气，脑子昏昏涨涨，各种思绪黏在意识深处糊做一团，有什么感觉呼之欲出。空气中竟飘出了暧昧的味道，luc感觉全身无力发软，但这仅仅是第一步。也许是潜意识里告诉他接下来的反应会让他更加难堪。不行，不能在这里。Lucas神智不清着想着。他推开了紧贴着她的Chloe，一个人跌跌撞撞地向厕所跑去。

 

————————————Eliott视角分割线

 

Eliott怀着期望的心情奔入房间，希望第一眼就能看到那个拥有水灵灵蓝眼睛的小兔子。是什么时候我竟沦陷地这么深了呢？Eli也说不清，但他清楚地知道，只有Lucas才是他心中唯一的光，他的救赎。谁知，一进门，Lucille就向他飞奔而来。Eli的眼神在黑暗中暗了下去。他敞开怀抱，“热情”地拥抱了目前还没有分手的女友。Eliott的心里如一团乱麻，他不知怎样跟Lucille坦白。他在心中憎恨自己，憎恨自己的懦弱，不敢先走出那个漆黑的隧道，去拥抱属于他唯一的光。

 

来到吧台，Eli想都没想，接过Lucille手中的酒，一杯下肚，苦涩的味道在口中蔓延开来。此时的Eli并不知道，最信任的女友竟会在酒中对他下/药。果然，当药效开始时，Eliott感受到了自己身体细微的变化。“我们，要不要，先走？” 她想要做什么不言而喻。Eli心中无名升起一股怒火，他大力甩开女友的手，那愤怒的瞳孔明显吓到了Lucille，趁她愣着时，Eli快步冲进不远处的厕所。

 

“哈啊。”厕所的一个小隔间里，Lucas难受地缩成一团。他大概明白怎么一回事了。自己的身体止不住地起了反应，羞愤的Luc撑着最后一根理智的弦决定自己快速解决。“唔。”Lucas闭上了眼，拉开裤子拉链，奇怪又羞耻的快感自指尖传输到大脑深处，Luc忍不住憋出了细小的娇哼。然而噬人的欲望却未得到满足，Lucas内心恐惧却清楚地知道，在某个地方，他想要更多。突然，厕所的大门猛的被推开，伴随着男人粗重的呼吸声。Eliott的汗水自额头向下流，身体里升起了一团熊熊燃烧的烈火。他听到了角落隔间里的呜咽声，那声音……Eli的行动快过了思考，他推开了未锁的隔间门。

 

如同享用禁果后，亚当看到了赤身裸体的夏娃，那在眼前炸开的欲望从头到脚包裹住了Eliott。Lucas蓝色的瞳孔闪着惊恐的光，手中的动作还未停下，全身被Eli炽热的眼神灼得颤抖了一下，犹如一只受激的兔子。是梦吗？Elliott看着自己灵魂的另一半，他黑暗世界里唯一的救赎，他的天使，在自己的眼前——Lucas浑身散发着猎物的气息，被自己咬破的嘴唇红艳诱人，撕破的碎布零星挂在粉红的肌肤上，隐约露出了两颗草莓。兔子一般的眼睛本应是纯洁美好的，此刻却有着致命的色气与无辜，仿佛召唤着狩猎者。Eliott心中仿佛有什么坚硬的东西崩然瓦解，滚烫的情感喷薄而出，几乎要烧尽他的神智。

 

“想要吃掉这个兔子。”

 

Lucas看到了Eliott，平日里无论是平静或是笑起来时温柔勾人的眼神此刻变得无比灼热，就像狐狸的眼睛，食肉动物的尖牙，灌满了几乎要溢出的欲望。可能是药物的作用，他发现自己竟又是如此渴望着Eli，想要他，想要他的一切，想要……被他狠狠地侵犯。Luc害怕，他很害怕。害怕自己这样狼狈的模样被最爱的人看到，害怕Eli厌恶自己。潜意识里，他还害怕接下来要发生的事情。Eliott如同一头发情的野兽，散发着色欲又优雅的气息。他一步步向猎物逼近，反手锁上了隔间的门。狩猎者与猎物的游戏开始了。

 

还没等Lucas反应过来，嘴上就落下一个充满欲望的深吻。Eliott紧紧锁住兔子，不让猎物有丝毫逃跑的机会，侵略性的舌头粗暴地侵略Luc的城池，仿佛要将他整个吞下肚里。“呜呜。”Luc被这强烈的攻势压地喘不过气，想要挣脱开Eli换取呼吸的机会，可显然，被情欲包裹的狐狸不可能给他这个机会。渐渐地，缺氧的兔子全身更无力了，几乎要晕过去时，Eli玩笑般地让半死的兔子呼吸到了空气。Lucas沉沦在这个吻里，开始笨拙地回应，这显然激起了Eli的兴趣，他的手逐渐向下游走，伸进了lucas的裤子里，他没有去管兔子可爱的前面，而是走向了后面那个有着更深欲望的漩涡。“嗯。”一根手指刺入了Luc紧绷着的后穴，一种奇妙的感觉电流般地遍布全身。猎物突然剧烈地抖动，Eli显然对兔子的反应很满意。一根手指在后穴里来回抽插，很快就容下了两根，三根。因为药物的作用，Luc并没有感到太多的痛苦，异物感慢慢让身体变得酥软，麻痒的欲望星星点点在血管中炸开。

 

“想要更多。”

 

奇妙的快感在身体中升起。Lucas沉浸在这美妙的毒药里。突然，Eli抽走了他的手指，后穴突然变空。兔子的眼睛睁大，他变得异常难受，下体要命地空虚与麻痒，他从来没有这么想要被插入，想要被填满。Eliott勾人的瞳孔盯着兔子，Alpha发出了他的命令，在Luc眼中，就像一个神圣又色欲的禁忌天使：“兔子，求我草你。”狐狸盯着兔子，耐心地等待着猎物说出他的通关密语：“听话的兔兔才会有奖励哦。”羞耻感洪水般袭来，Lucas无法说出如此露骨的话，可后穴的蚀骨的麻痒疯狂地摧毁着他的意志，催促着早已沦陷的猎物说出心底最真实的欲望。

 

“求你，草……我，”Luc的声音不受控制地变得色情起来，“狠狠地，草我。”

 

如同钥匙一般打开了两人欲望的大门，Eli早已勃起又滚烫的性器插入了Luc的后穴。“啊。”兔子的瞳孔激烈地震颤，第一次插入竟让他射了出来。无法言述的满足感填充这自己的身体，痛苦与欲望刹那间贯穿全身。Lucas流出了眼泪。Eli慢慢加快了速度，血红的眼睛闪烁着不加掩饰的欲望与疯狂，他喜欢看着兔子如此脆弱无力的样子，他的猎物，只能属于他的兔子，想要折磨他，爱护他，啃咬他，玩弄他，只有Eli自己可以，任何人都别想碰他的兔子，不然他一定杀了那人。伴随着抽插，巨大的性器带出了兔子后穴里的血丝。痛楚达到了顶峰，Luc呜咽着向狐狸求饶。可是徒劳，Eli永远不会放来Luc。Eli要狠狠地草干Luc，尽情蹂蹑摧残他可爱的翘臀和后穴，把他草到跪地求饶，操到神志不清，然后在他体内射精，想要把他的兔子操到怀孕。

 

兔子越软，狐狸越猛。Luc已经不记得这是他高潮的第几次了，他早已无法思考，强烈的快感浪潮似的阵阵将他推向天堂，又落下凡尘。Lucas蓝色的瞳孔几乎要涣散开来，四肢无力地任Eli摆弄。身下的抽插从未减慢，嗤嗤的水声在空旷的厕所里显得格外色情。一次比一次深入，一次比一次暴烈。他知道的唯一的东西就是Eliot和他的阴茎。他开始分不清快感与平常的界限，仿佛自己浸泡在一直性的高潮中，已变成了平常。

 

“嘎吱”厕所的门突然被推开，原来是Basile喝多了，进来厕所呕吐。兔子猛的一惊，后穴一夹，刺激到了Eli。“咦？那里好像有什么奇怪的声音。”喝醉了的Basile摇摇晃晃地向Eli和Luc这间厕所走来，并准备弯下腰来查看。不行，不能让朋友发现自己在这里面！兔子无辜求助的眼神勾住了狐狸，于是Eli坐在马桶上，把Luc抱起，并把他双脚夹起来放在自己腿上，这个姿势让Eli的性器更深地插入了。Basile弯下腰来，只看到了一双脚。“什么吗……还以为有什么刺激的事呢。”而厕所里，Eli像个顽皮的小孩，故意在Bas离厕所最近的时候发了疯一样地草弄Luc，反复顶着他体内最敏感的那一点。Luc咬住Eli的肩膀，只能被动地吞下着猛烈的攻势，并试图止住自己喉咙里就要喷薄而出的淫叫。Basile终于走了。Lucas再也忍不住，他选择跟Eli共同坠入情欲的深渊。

 

“如果是你的话，我愿意就这样堕落，永不回头。”

 

-End-

 

小番外

 

周一上学时，土著团四巨头又聚在了一起。前天喝到断片的痘哥眉哥和黑哥还在头疼，走在旁边的Lucas深一脚浅一脚，也不知道哪里疼。“Fuck 那天的酒到底去哪了啊？”Basile苦恼地说。“说不定是让哪个妹子无意喝了。可恶，不知便宜了哪个孙子。”黑哥愤愤不平到。Lucas睁着兔子眼睛，不敢说话，只能幽怨地看着他们，Fuck，那个妹子就是我，那个孙子就是——

一只手突然揽过了兔子的肩头，在土著团三人惊恐的目光下，Eliott拐走了Lucas。兔子被吓到不敢动，转念又想起前天的事，霎时嫩脸一红。Eliott满意地看着怀里的兔兔，忍不住凑近了兔耳，轻轻地咬了一口：“宝贝儿，你真辣。”


End file.
